


Ripe

by the_deep_magic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Food, Hand Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock likes to watch.  Kirk knows that Spock watches him all the time and decides to give him a show he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe

Spock faults himself for underestimating his captain. If it were a unique error in his judgment, it would perhaps be understandable, but Spock finds himself continually allowing himself to make this mistake. He reminds himself that Jim often _wants_ to be underestimated, but that does not excuse Spock’s weakness in falling prey to the illusion.

What’s more, Spock’s own hubris has exacerbated the matter. He imagined his own ability to conceal his intentions was sufficient. Apparently, Kirk has been – as McCoy might say – “on to him” this whole time. Either that or he has recently lost the ability to properly consume food.

It is either a peach or a nectarine – Spock cannot identify it with certainty at this distance – but it is unquestionably ripe. So ripe, in fact, that its juice is spilling not only down Jim’s chin with each bite he takes, but also running in rivulets down his fingers, pooling in his cupped palm. Considering the sugary mess the fruit is making, it would be logical to hold it with only one hand so as to contain the spillage, but as always Jim defies logic by bringing his other hand to swipe ineffectively at his chin. He shifts the fruit to this hand, pulling the other away and licking an errant trail of juice off his wrist before lapping the nectar from his palm.

This is beyond Vulcan endurance, let alone that of a human. Spock can almost, _almost_ believe that this behavior was simply another instance of Jim’s carelessness as he pokes his tongue into the junctures between his fingers, until Jim sucks his first two fingers into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and flicking his eyes up to meet Spock’s across the room.

Spock does not look around the room to determine whether anyone else sees. He does not finish his meal. He does not even take the contents of his tray to the recycler, for which he will later apologize to the kitchen staff. What Spock does, however, is take the shortest path to Kirk’s table and calmly state, “Captain, I believe your presence is needed on the observation deck.”

It is not entirely a lie – Spock has simply neglected to identify the subject who needs him and the reason for it. The observation deck is by no means the ideal location for the ensuing confrontation, but it should be deserted at meal time and Spock is not yet so far gone as to announce his request that the captain accompany him to planned recreational activities in his Starfleet-issue trousers. Spock consoles himself with these thoughts to avoid submitting to his baser (human) instincts and gripping Jim by the wrist to make him move faster.

Once on the observation deck – which Spock is gratified to find empty – he calmly and coolly speaks the command code to lock the door and the code to lock the override before grasping Jim’s hand. Which is still damp and sticky with juice. To assuage his earlier curiosity, Spock decides he must taste it to determine the identity of the fruit in question.

Jim moans as if his fingers possess Vulcan-like sensitivity: “Shoulda tried that a long time ago.”

It was a nectarine.


End file.
